


Long Distance

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [254]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Irene Is Horny, Mutual Masturbation, POV Sherlock Holmes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Texts From Last Night, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock teases his lover through texts until she can't stand it anymore.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Series: In So Few Words [254]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written for **Dreamin** with a Texts From Last Night inspired prompt [ _(516): I was trying not to blow up your phone, but I'm so horny I think I might die_ ]

_I was trying not to blow up your phone, but I'm so horny I think I might die_

After a string of dinner invitations, she finally got to the heart of the matter. He had done nothing except reply to each of her invitations with an eggplant emoji. He pretended sometimes that he didn’t know what modern texting was like, but he knew. Oh, he knew. And he was going to have some fun with his long-distance lover.

He stripped out of his clothes and laid down on the bed, not fully erect but close. He shut his eyes and let his hand circle his shaft before thinking of his last time with Irene, of her lips on his cock, the feel of him thrusting into her slowly. Once he was erect he stopped and snapped a quick picture to send to Irene.

Within minutes, he had a Skype invitation. He opened it and saw her phone propped so he could view her naked body on her bed. “Was this what you had in mind?” she asked, her voice nearly a purr.

“I’d rather be there with you, but this can suffice.” He propped his own phone up and began to pump his shaft lightly, listening to the sounds of the vibrator she was using on herself, the low moans and the hitching of her breath. He had wished she would talk dirty but this was a start. The noises made him want to be there more, but as his seed spilled all over his hand and his shaft went limp as she came on her end, he knew this would, for the moment, be all that they got, and it would have to be enough.

For now.


End file.
